The subject matter of the present invention relates to a method and program storage device for generating grids representing the architecture of fluvial reservoirs.
Shale or other fine grained rock in a reservoir represents a barrier to the flow of oil or gas in the reservoir because the shale or other fine grain rock will inhibit the flow of the oil or gas in the reservoir. On the other hand, sand in a reservoir does not represent a barrier because the sand will not inhibit the flow of the oil or gas in the reservoir. Therefore, in reservoir development, there is a concern regarding the three dimensional distribution in the reservoir of the shale or other fine grained rock because the shale and/or fine grain rock will impede the movement of fluids in the reservoir. As a result, in order to plan development of oil or gas from the reservoir, there is a need to predict the specific locations in the reservoir where the shale and/or fine grain rock exists.
Accordingly, when modeling a reservoir for development planning, there exists a need to predict the specific locations in the reservoir where the shale or fine grain rock is located.